The Twelve Lemons of Christmas
by MyWords-MySolace
Summary: Exactly like the title says. Twelve lemons, twelve days, yaoi pairings galore. Enjoy and Happy Holidays! ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. The First Lemon of Christmas

Kumori: I know I'm a day late with this, but my week has been super hectic. To make up for it, I'll pump out two lemons today and get back on track.

Kagayami: Finally, a story worth reading! Twelve lemons! SCORE!

Kumori: ..:: Rolls eyes ::.. Whatever…enjoy!

_Day Twelve – Yami and Yugi_

It was one of those moments.

Everyone has them. Those times when you just wish you could stop the stars and make one second last the rest of eternity. When everything is just perfect and you wouldn't change a thing.

Yugi Mutou was having on of these moments. As he looked up into his lover's warm, crimson eyes and snuggled closer to the heat radiating off the other boy's body, he couldn't help but feel that everything, in that one moment, was perfect in his life.

Two mugs of hot chocolate lay forgotten on the coffee table behind the couple, and a soothing fire was ablaze on the hearth before them. A Christmas tree, decorated in bows and balls of shimmering gold and twinkling lights, sat in a corner, keeping the otherwise darkened room in a perpetual warming glow.

"You're gorgeous by firelight."

The young boy's cheeks were dusted in pink at the words of his lover. The smile that never left his lips widened. "You are, too, Yami."

Christmas couldn't have been spent in a better way. He had woken up early to open gifts with his Yami and Grandfather, a time that, in his opinion, was the most intimate a family could have. Later in the day, all his friends had come over. They'd laughed and sang and shared…another time that Yugi wouldn't have given up for all the world.

But this was his favourite. Just this…his yami, his everything, snuggled up close. This was his Christmas, this was everything he needed. Last year had been Yami's first Christmas with a body of his own…

…and this year was Yami's first Christmas with a lover of his own. And that was one thing he was glad he could share with his aibou.

A thousand words rested on the tip of Yugi's tongue, but that was the trouble with these moments. What could one say that wouldn't ruin it? Something not too mushy or cliché, but something not too blunt.

He leaned up and brushed his lips against those of his other half.

That said it all.

The kiss was a short one, filled with only lose and compassion. There was no need or self-consciousness…there was only two souls, bonding in one simple gesture.

Yugi melted into the familiarity and softness of his darkness' lips. No matter how many times this happened, he never got tired of this feeling…this high. Nothing could compare to the feel of his love's satin lips.

"I love you."

Yami was an expert at not ruining moments. He could've launched into some Shakespearean sonnet or tackled his light and ravished him. But no, he'd chosen instead to show his love in the purest way possible…with the three most powerful words in any language.

Yugi didn't respond…he didn't have to. He just leaned up and captured Yami's lips again, this time pressing harder and wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck. It held all the love his darkness would ever need.

The familiar feel of Yami's tongue against his sent his mind reeling. That ancient Egyptian spice was intoxicating, and he felt he couldn't get enough.

Gentle hands made their way up and down his stomach as the kiss grew in intensity. Their tongues danced an impassioned, sensual dance as Yami's skilled fingers worked their way under the small one's shirt.

Yugi gasped, and arched forward, heat finding its way to his entire body. Shivers ran up and down his spine from the warm, teasing caresses on his abdomen. It was the same every time, and Yugi doubted he'd ever tire of it.

"Yami…" he moaned, letting his eyes flutter shut in ecstasy. This was the beauty of it all. Although shyness something he excelled at, he never felt self conscious when he and Yami began to get intimate. It was natural and beautiful and always perfect.

"Yugi…I love it when you say my name like that." A husky whisper sent pools of hot air whisking down his neck. Yugi groaned.

A rush of cool air met his heated skin as his shirt was raked over his head in one smooth motion and thrown away. Little nibbles and kiss were trailed down his chest, and he let his head fall back. Little tingles ran under the skin where each tender graze of teeth met his flushed skin. He let his hands rest behind him, the only things keeping him from falling completely backwards.

"Tell me what you want, Yugi." A little bite at one of his nipples.

Yugi moaned. "I…I…"

A hot breath down his chest, and another bite. "Tell me…I want to hear it."

A shaky breath. "Yami…please…please take me."

Their actions were slow and deliberate. Crimson locked onto amethyst, refusing to let go. His body slid up his young counterparts, pushing the youth onto his back. Long, slender legs straddled Yugi's small waist, a shirt went flying to join the little duellist's already discarded one.

Heated flesh met heated flesh, and both boys let soft groans pass their lips. Yugi's breathing was becoming heavier, and he could feel that Yami's was as well. He raked his lilac eyes over the regal form of his lover.

Yami's tan, toned form tantalized the young boy, and he groaned again as an almost painful throb made itself known in his lower regions. "Ng…Yami," he sighed, running pale hands over his dark's chest.

Yami shivered in delight. He could feel his light's excitement pushing into his thigh, and it only served to make his own erection more painfully obvious to him. His hips shot forward, searching for any friction possible.

Yugi let out a loud moan as Yami's hips grated against his own, crashing their manhoods together. As Yami rolled his hips again, stars flashed behind his eyes. His own hips lifted to create a natural rhythm.

Both boys' breaths came in short ragged pants. Short, incoherent sentences rolled off their tongues, little admittances of love and devotion. A light sheen covered their warm bodies as they rocked against each other.

Hands explored each other's forms in a frenzy, and lips made contact wherever they could. Each new grind only created more need for intimacy and closeness.

"Ra…Yami, just take me!"

No time was wasted. He almost screamed as air hit his hardened length, his pants now strewn across the couch. Yami traced the contours of his thighs, making the small boy writhe in agonizing pleasure. His arms flew out to the sides, grasping at what little carpet he could. "Yami…" he whimpered, "Oh Ra…Yami."

He could feel his darkness' burning gaze on him, and when the little strokes and pets ceased, he nearly groaned in protest. But as he watched Yami work at his own pants with frantic need, he could only bite his lips and embrace the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach.

The image in itself was the most erotic he'd ever seen. His dark, eyes half-lidded, abdomen shining and sweaty, stripping himself, bulge clearly visible in his pants.

"I love you." Yugi whispered, spreading his legs in knowledge of what was to come.

Their eyes met as Yami threw his pants carelessly to the side. "I love you, too." He murmured back, crawling up his counterpart's body and placing a warm, slow kiss on his lips, "I want you."

No other words were exchanged as Yugi felt the tip of his Yami gently pushing against his entrance. Without any preparation or lubrication, his darkness slid gently and slowly into his lover.

There was a sharp pain, and Yugi shut his eyes tightly. After so many times with Yami, he had become used to this feeling. The first few times, Yami had been careful to properly prepare Yugi, slipping in finger after finger; stretching, pulling; checking. But it was Yugi who had finally scrapped the whole idea. It was that raw feeling of Yami sliding into him; that euphoria as they became one single entity, that drove Yugi tp the brink of insanity.

It was natural and unexplainable, the sensation that ran through Yugi's entire body as his yami filled him. His hand clutched at Yami's shoulders and his head lolled back. He moaned out his darkness' name in ecstasy and wrapped his legs around the taller boy's waist.

It didn't take long for him to grow accustomed to the feel, and he moved his hips, in a sign to Yami that he was ready. In a slow, deliberate rhythm, Yami pulled himself out, before pushing himself back in.

The warmth and tightness of his love was mind-blowing, and Yami grunted as he made slow love to his light.

Usually, harsh groans and screams permeated the air when they had sex. Yami was an animal, and Yugi had to hang on for dear life, screaming out in passion. But that night, he was sure to go slower, and instead give each thrust the love and desire that he felt toward his hikari every day.

If anything, Yugi groaned louder than he ever had before. Each long, unhurried brush of that bundle of nerves within him sent his senses reeling. The scent of his Yami permeated all thought, and a few, rambling, nonsensical phrases tumbled out of his mouth. This wasn't sex, this was love making, and Yugi loved it.

Grunts and moans and whispered expressions of love filled the air as Yami continued his torturous pleasure.

"Yami…Yami, I'm going to…"

Yami gasped and nibbled at Yugi's earlobe, delighting in the shivers it produced. "Let yourself go. Release for me."

A low, guttural yell escaped his light's lips as their chests and stomachs were painted in white. The resulting tightness of Yugi's internal muscles contracting against him sent Yami flying off the edge as well, emptying himself deep inside his lover.

Yugi panted heavily, flashes of white still flashing across his vision. He didn't quite register Yami pulling out of him or laying down beside, wrapping his arms around his little host's waist.

The smell of their love making still hung in the air, both bodies heated and tired. Yugi snuggled up against the familiar feel of his Yami's body and sighed heavily. He couldn't care less about the stickiness on his abdomen or the uncomfortable heat spreading throughout his form. All he cared about was the steady beating of the heart beneath his head, and the contented sigh that escaped his partner's lips.

"Merry Christmas, aibou."

"Merry Christmas, Yami."

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Kumori: Okay…there ya go. Now I gotta go get to work on chapter two! Byes!


	2. The Second Lemon of Christmas

Kumori: I think I'm going to pass out.

Kagayami: She just wrote three chapters in one sitting.

Kumori: x.x

Kagayami: Um…I guess I'll have to say it. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! This will put her back on schedule!

_Day Eleven – SetoxJonouchi_

"Grinch."

Seto just grunted, not tearing his eyes away from his laptop. He'd missed a whole day of work to spend Christmas with his brother, lover, and "friends," which, of course, had resulted in a whole lost day of work that simply needed to be caught up on.

Jonouchi pouted and crossed his arms. Seto Kaiba looked good in all sorts of light. Natural, fluorescent, candle…but the errie light of a laptop simply didn't do it for the blonde. Especially not on Christmas.

"Oh come on, Seto…you have three hundred and sixty four other days to work, why don't you take today off?" he whined, rounding the desk to stand behind his blue-eyed lover.

"Because Christmas is a crazy time of year and this needs to get done."

Jou nearly flinched as he ran a hand through his mop of blonde hair. This was not how he'd imagined Christmas night with his love. He had imagine them together, and romance, and…

He blinked. A wicked idea sprung up in his head, and the tiniest of smirks made its way across his face. "But Kaiba-baby…there are other things that need your attention…"

Slender fingers ran down a rather tense neck to rest on Kaiba's shoulders. Gently and tenderly, Jonouchi began to massage his lover's shoulders, making sure to lean down so that his breath skated down the back of the brown-haired boy's collar.

He could barely feel the other teen relax, but it was there. That slight lowering of his shoulders, and in that small victory, Jou knew that he already had this battle won.

"You've had my attention for those other three hundred and sixty four days, not to mention all of today. I'm a CEO, pup, and I have to get things done."

Jonouchi hated when he used that professional, cold tone of voice. It was disconcerting, so much different from the voice he used when they were alone.

Nevertheless, Jou just smiled and leaned in close to Seto's ear. "But there are other things you need to get done…" he murmured huskily into the cerulean-eyed boy's ear.

Seto shook his head. "Later, puppy. This needs to get done right now."

Jou smiled triumphantly. He felt it again. That little tremor in the muscle below his hands. Slowly, leisurely, he let his arms travel down from his lover's shoulders, to his chest, burying his head in the crook of the CEO's neck. He stopped to inhale deeply, that scent that drove him mad, before standing up straight and, rather abruptly, spinning Seto's office chair to face him.

"Dragon, _I_ need to get done right now." He said sternly, staring straight down into crystal blue depths.

He didn't leave room for argument. He could see it coming on Seto's face. He could see the challenge in his eyes. But he already knew the secret to bypassing that. Don't let him start anything, and Kaiba was jelly in your hands.

Jou was on his knees before Seto could think about saying anything, and slender fingers were toying with the sensitive flesh on Kaiba's thighs. The brown-eyed teen hissed and bit his lip. His hands tightened on the arm rests and his eyes hardened defiantly. He hated that Jonouchi knew all his soft spots and knew just how to use them.

"Jou…Not now…not here."

The blonde grinned. Good. His reasoning had changed from 'we can't' to 'we can't in here.' "Why not? No one's here but you and me…" he whispered, letting one hand trail upwards and under Kaiba's shirt to play across his toned abdomen.

"Puppy…" Seto grunted, struggle visible on his face. Oh, Jou was so close…

With half-lidded eyes, Jou looked up. "Master…"

Cold blue eyes narrowed. "Fuck me."

Game over. Jonouchi's heart gave a wild jump in his chest and he shuddered. The look in his lover's eyes, and the intensity of those words…they were eroticism personified.

This was where everything got interesting to Jou. His mind got hazy, and all foreplay stopped. When Kaiba wanted something, he got it. No beating around the bush.

He was shaking as he fumbled with Seto's belt buckle and zipper. He could barely get them undone and his lust took over. But finally, there before him, was his prize, half-erect and tantalizing him.

He didn't hesitate to engulf the length with his mouth, indulging in the sharp gasp and low groan that the CEO emitted. The hand that tangled itself in his hair only served to make him want more.

He began a steady rhythm, bobbing up and down and humming deep in his throat. Every now and again, a little sigh or groan would manage to make its way out of Kaiba's lips, and every one of these noises drove Jonouchi to new depth, more length, and harder humming.

He could feel the member fully harden in his mouth, and he could taste the sweetness of his love beginning to pool. When he felt the hand on the back of his head tighten, he pulled away, breathing heavily and licking his lips.

"Fuck…Jou…"

"Seto…"

He knew that Kaiba had been so close…so close to release. But he had plans for hum yet. He couldn't very well expect something for nothing.

The blonde's movements were almost frantic as he tore of his pants and underwear and straddled his dragon's hips. The slight friction that was brought about caused both parties to gasp and jut forward, desperate for more.

Slowly, seductively, in a manner most wouldn't associate with Katsuya Jonouchi, he brought his fingers to his lips and licked them thoroughly and carefully, never leaving eye contact with those azure orbs. Unhurriedly, he ran them down the length of his body, stopping only at his own entrance.

He made a show of entering himself; stretching and preparing. He moaned at his own ministrations and let his eyes slide shut.

The vision itself nearly sent Kaiba over the edge. It was so incredibly erotic and fiery, the brunette nearly lost it, his eyes clouding over.

Finally, when he couldn't stand it, he grasped his puppy's hips and forced his to look down, so he could see those honey-brown eyes clearly. "Puppy…"

Removing his own fingers, with a little sigh at the loss of contact, Jou stared down and huskily whispered, "Dragon…please…fuck me…"

Seto's movement was so fast, Jou didn't register it until he felt it happening. His dragon positioned his length, and sheathed himself in the blonde teen before anything else could be said.

Jou cried out in ecstasy. It was euphoric, sparks flashing before his vision. And Seto pulled himself out and pushed in again, he brushed that bundle of nerves inside that made the brown-eyed duelist see lightning, and Jonouchi screamed.

With every rough thrust, The brunette hit that same spot, Jou yelling his name over and over again. Their rhythm was fast and fierce, both eyes closing in the heat of the moment.

Blindly, Seto reached for Jou's neglected manhood and pumped it in his fist in time with his thrusts. He could feel the blonde's internal muscles tighten up at his ministrations, and he groaned loudly. "Puppy…I can't last much…ungh…longer…"

"Oh God, claim me! Take me!"

With a bestial yell, Kaiba released himself deep with the confines of his lover. Moments later, he could feel warmth on his hand and Jou moaned out his name, passionately and fervently.

Breathing laboured and brow sticky with sweat, the CEO tiredly brought his hand to his lips and hungrily lapped up every drop of his lover's essence. The blonde let out one last sigh and lifted himself off his lover.

They didn't speak as they cleaned themselves off and redressed, nor did they say anything when Kaiba shut off his computer and wrapped an arm around Jou's waist.

"You know, we may just have to make this a Christmas tradition."

Jonouchi laughed. "Sounds good to me! Merry Christmas."

The brunette just smiled and placed a small kiss on his love's forehead, leading him out of the office. They needed to get home to sleep this off. "Love you, puppy."

Jou nearly melted. Those words, while they seldom needed to be said, meant the world when they came from his Dragon's lips. He nodded and nuzzled his cobalt-eyed companion's chest.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Kumori: Ugh…crappy ending…but at least I got it done!

Kagayami: Yeah…past midnight…

Kumori: I'm really tired…Gonna go to bed. See you all tomorrow!


	3. The Third Lemon of Christmas

Kumori: .. ::Sigh:: .. I really need to keep up with my updating.

Kagayami: In your defense, it is the Christmas season, life can be hectic.

Kumori: True…but that's no excuse!

Kagayami: Well, again, your computer did crash…and close everything you were working on…before you saved.

Kumori: Okay…_that's _an excuse. Sorry all! My computer is being sucky! I shall catch up today with three chapters! YAY!

And thank you so much to those that reviewed! I have many more pairings to go, and I'm really excited about this. Thanks again!

_Day Ten – Bakura and Ryou_

Ryou laughed. Hysterically. Grabbing at his sides and panting for breath.

Bakura growled and crossed his arms. "Just what the hell is so funny?"

"You…what did you just ask me?"

Bakura shrugged. "I said we should elope."

Ryou straightened up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Bakura, do you even know what that means?"

"Well…no. But I heard someone on TV say it, and I thought it sounded like a good Christmas gift for you…"

Ryou shook his head. "A) To elope means to run away together and get married," he began (it was at this point that Bakura bit his lips and his cheeks were tinged with the tiniest bit of pink), "and B), I told you. I don't care what you get me. I already have you and that's enough."

The tomb robber raised one elegant eyebrow. "So…I just have to give you me to make you happy for Christmas?"

The shorter, white-haired boy nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Yep!"

A lecherous glint made itself known in Bakura's eye, and he took a step closer to his young host. "Are you sure?"

Ryou recognized that look immediately, and shivered a little. "Yes, positive." He whispered, taking a tentative little step towards his darkness.

Without another word, Bakura closed the distance between their bodies and pressed his lips against those of his light.

Ryou groaned at the feeling; the harsh pressure from his darkness. Bakura didn't ask for permission before forcing his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth, which served only to make the doe-eyed hikari dizzy. It was this domineering nature, this unrelenting control that had him head over heels for his yami.

Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and reveled in the feel of the tomb raider's hands running up and down his sides. A fire was beginning to flow through his veins, one that he welcomed with open arms.

"Bakura…" he moaned as the other pulled away, breathing heavily, "Bakura…"

He was on the floor before he could register anything, Bakura straddling his hips. "You're going to do what I tell you, is that clear?"

His hikari's form shuddered in delight and nodded, not daring to speak out of turn. It was one of his favourite games. Be good, be nice, get the reward.

"Strip."

Ryou didn't question the order. He simply leaned up and removed his shirt. He gave his dark a questioning look, and Bakura smirked wickedly. "Take off the pants, but I'm not getting off of you."

Ryou bit his lip. He wriggled and writhed and struggled. It was difficult, his movement extremely limited.

Bakura grunted and sighed heavily every once in a while. Ryou could feel his hardness growing, pushing into his thigh. That was the point, he supposed. In his efforts to remove his pants, he had been forced to touch, grind, and stroke Bakura a number of times.

"Good boy," Bakura hissed once Ryou had finally managed to throw his pants to one side. The light's cheeks glowed a light pink, partially out of embarrassment, and partially out of lust.

Finally, Bakura climbed off his younger counterpart and sat back on his hands. "Now, touch yourself."

Ryou didn't hesitate. Hesitation meant punishment, and the punishment was to be left alone, with no release and no attention. Needless to say, Ryou didn't want that…he'd learned well after Bakura had left him naked in the living room the first time.

One long, slender finger ran up the underside of his exposed length and he moaned at his own ministrations. He didn't dare look into Bakura's eyes, but he knew they were watching him, swirling with desire. He could almost picture Bakura staring down at him, licking his lips, proudly displaying the hardness growing and straining beneath the fabric of his pants…

He grasped himself and gave a hard jerk. The image of his lover made him bite his lip to stifle a groan. He jerked his hand again. And again and again, setting a rhythm, slow and sumptuous.

He could barely register the sound of Bakura shifting, and sudden warm breaths spilling down his neck. "That's hot…do you have any idea how fucking hard you're making me?"

The white-haired teen could help the groan that spilled through his lips. "Bakura…"

And suddenly, there was an iron grip on his wrist, stopping him from further pleasuring himself. He let out a loud moan in protest, and dared a glance at his lover.

The darkness was leaned over him, legs on either side of Ryou's waist, now stripped of his clothes. His pale skin was already coated in a thin sheen of sweat, and his deep mocha eyes stared down at his host, swirling with a malicious passion barely fathomable.

"Don't even think about it…you'll not cum until I see fit."

Ryou's breath hitched in his throat. "Please…please, take me?"

Bakura smirked and shoved both his light's hands above his head. Quite suddenly, both of their erections made painful contact, and Ryou called out. The tomb robber simply smirked wider and leaned down to whisper into his hikari's ear, "Ra, you know I love it when you beg me."

The smaller boy let his eyes roll shut in knowledge of what was to come. Sure enough, he could feel his dark at his entrance and, without warning or anything of the sort, he shoved himself in; violently, roughly.

Ryou screamed. This was the part that drove him wild. That horrible shooting pain up his back, mixed with the pleasure of Bakura filling him, mixed with the knowledge that Bakura, sensual and erotic beast that he was, had chosen him, and only him.

The pain didn't get near to subsiding before Bakura pulled out and thrust back in. Ryou screamed again. It hurt so much…and he loved every second. "God…B-Bakura!"

He could feel the man above him, filling him with each thrust. He could smell him, the scent of their sex. He could hear every breath, steadily speeding up to match his own. He wrapped his legs up around the body above him, craving more of that sweet, delicious heat.

"Fuck…" Bakura moaned, increasing his pace to an impossible speed and strength, "Release for me! Show me what I do to you."

It didn't take Ryou long to oblige. He let out a primal yell, throwing his head back and letting himself spill onto his own stomach. He hadn't gotten over the shock yet and fireworks were still going off in his head when he could feel Bakura's heat claiming him within, an invisible mark of territory and love.

Both boys panted heavily, the air thick and hot around them. Bakura didn't pull out, but stayed buried deep within his lover as he loved to do, peppering lazy kisses on the underside of his light's jaw. "Was a good enough Christmas gift?" he murmured in between pecks.

A tired smile pulled at the hikari's lips and he curled up as close as he could to his dark. "That, I think, has got you covered for a few years to come."

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Kumori: Yeah, as I said, I'm sorry I haven't updated here in a while. I was aiming for once a day, but my Saturday was Hell, and yesterday my computer completely shut down Word and I hadn't saved yet!

Kagayami: But I'm standing here with a whip, so if she doesn't catch up for today…..:: whips whip in the air and brandishes it threateningly ::..

Kumori: ..:: Looks scared and starts typing furiously. ::.. I'm going, I'm going! See you all real soon!


	4. The Fourth Lemon of Christmas

Kumori: Oh God! I must write! ..:: Rocking back and forth in front of computer ::.. Must write…must write…  
Kagayami: Um…that incoherent string of nonsense basically translates to "Hey everybody! I'm a little stressed, but no biggie! Now here's the next chapter! And thanks to all who reviewed, again!"

_Day Nine – Marik and Malik (This is for Slave of Darkness!)_

"No."

"Come on! It'll be unique!"

A loud sigh. "No."

"I'll make it worth your while…"

"No, Marik! For the last time, we are _not_ putting up Christmas lights on the roof to spell 'Marik's bringing sexy back,' or 'Die, Pharaoh, Die,' or 'Fuck you Bakura.'"

"Aw, no fun! How about…"

Marik never got to finish his sentence. Malik was in his arms, pressing their lips together before he got a chance. He pulled away a few seconds later, a little smile pulling at his lips. "Just shut up, okay?"

Marik raised one elegant eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, but hikari mine, if you shut me up like that every time, I'd be talked for eternity."

Lilac eyes rolled. "I'll make you a deal. If I give you something you want, you stop bothering me about Christmas decorations."

Marik smirked, and his eyes brightened ever so slightly. "Oh? What could you give me?"

Lavender locked onto lavender as the boys' eyes met. Malik sat up on his knees on the couch and crawled over to his darkness, slowly and seductively. His purple top rode up ever so slightly as he leaned up to place the smallest of kisses on Marik's lips. "I think we can work something out," he whispered, bending to graze his teeth along the underside of the other's jaw.

It didn't take long for Marik to grab his hikari by his upper arms and flip him back so that he could straddle his waist. Malik had counted on it, and gasped as he found that familiar weight atop him; he loved it, that feeling of being able to fight back if he truly wanted, but not doing so because he knew what was coming was worth being submissive.

He stifled a sigh as his neck abruptly attacked with little nips and sucks, leading from his jaw to his collarbone and back. He reached up to tentatively run fingers up and down his darkness' back and spine. He reveled in the slight shiver his light touches produced.

This was how it always was, and it amazed Malik to no end. His yami, psychotic, crazy, and occasional downright scarily malicious, was always caring at first when it came to sex. Always gentle, with growing passion and intensity until Malik thought he would lose his mind.

It was a flowing, sensual dance. They were part of one another, moving as one, faster and faster. Kisses moved from necks to mouths, tongues battling for dominance. Bodies grew more impassioned and daring, darting in and out of clothing. Clothes went flying in all directions, with complete disregard for where they landed.

Malik was panting by the time he found himself completely nude, his other half the same way above him. He could feel Marik's need digging into his thigh, and he could feel his darkness' stomach against his own length. The air was thick with the scent of sweat and passion, and Malik drank in gulp after delicious gulp of oxygen.

Marik's fingers played teasingly with one pert nub, then the other, making his light squirm and emit little purrs of satisfaction. His hikari's lean body tensed and arched and writhed with every one of his touches, running down his stomach or up his side. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Malik groaned. This was the part he loved most. This was where the Marik he loved emerged, the one who took him beyond the point of sanity. "Yes…oh Ra, Marik, yes…"

"Then tell me…tell me how much you want me…"

Malik nearly cried out as he felt Marik softly rubbing their erections together, almost so soft he couldn't feel it. "Fuck, Marik! I want you!"

Marik shook his head, a wicked smirk on his lips. His lilac eyes burned and smoldered. "Tell me exactly what you want from me."

His counterpart moaned in agitation as he felt Marik move lower, running just the tip of himself over Malik's upper thigh. The action made the light see stars. "I want you inside of me! Ra, Marik…!"

He could feel his darkness press himself barely against his entrance, and Malik threw his head back. This was torture, this was heaven. "How deep do you want me?" his dark whispered huskily, leaning in close so that his breath could skate over the shell of his over-heated hikari's ear.

"Ungh…I want you deep inside of me…please, Marik! Please!" He was desperate. He could comprehend anything but that maddeningly slight pressure on his body, refusing to give him what he wanted.

There was a little more pressure, this time letting Marik barely slip into his young light. The yami let out a strangled moan and he felt that heat barely touch him. "Tell me again what you want from me, hikari. And look at me when you say it."

Malik could barely breathe. He couldn't think or understand anything. All he knew was that this was it; what he was waiting for. His mauve eyes flew open and he gazed straight into the swirling depths that he loved so much. "In the name of Ra, Marik! Fuck me!"

He hadn't gotten the last word out when he could feel that impossible girth inside of him. His body stretched to accommodate, and a scream tore through his throat. Marik's mouth was on his in an instant, swallowing what was left of his yell. The pain was instant, but Malik didn't hesitate to jut his hips forward. The pain was all part of it, this game that he so loved.

Marik made wild, passionate love to him. They moved rapidly and yet completely in sync. Marik grunted and groaned, and Malik whimpered and moaned. The heat was unfathomable, each body covered in a sheen of perspiration.

Malik sucked in breath after breath, reveling in the passion of the moment. He could smell his yami's sweat and feel himself being filled with everything his darkness had. He could taste the sweetness of skin and saliva, and he saw stars behind his eyes every time Marik's expert thrusts brushed that bundle of nerves within him.

He could feel that familiar pressure building in the pit of his stomach and he groaned louder, hips frenzied. "Marik! I'm going to…ung…" he could finish his sentence.

Marik understood fully though, and reached down to pump Malik's long-forgotten length in time with each powerful plunge. It was only moments later that he felt that hot stickiness spill out into his hand.

The moment was the most erotic, in Marik's opinion, when he could hear his hikari cry out and tense up around him, and feel that warmth in his hand. The pure intensity of it all drove him over the edge. He bit down on Malik's shoulder to stifle his yell and filled his hikari with his own essence.

The afterglow that hazy to Malik, and he could barely move. "Mmm…Marik…" he sighed as his darkness pulled out of him and lay down beside.

"I love you."

Malik smiled. Marik barely ever said those words, and it made him feel special to know that they were directed at him and him alone. "Love you, too."

'So…about those Christmas lights…"

Malik sighed and playfully thwacked his yami on the side of the head. "_No_, Marik."

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Kumori: Okay! Only one more to go and I'll be all caught up! See you real soon…again!


	5. The Fifth Lemon of Christmas

Kumori: With this chapter, I dub thee, caught up!

Kagayami: Okay, lack of sleep and stress have definitely got you whacked…

Kumori: Yeah…probably…but it's also got me oddly peppy…Yay for life!

Kagayami: ..:: Sigh ::.. You see, miko-hanyou? You see what this does to my hikari? You better appreciate this!

Kumori: Now, now! If I really didn't like it, I would do it! Love you all! Enjoy the chapter!

Oh! And if you have a pairing request, leave them in a review and I'll do my best to try and write them…

_Day Eight – Yugi and Bakura_

Bakura shuddered. Then grimaced. Then shuddered again.

Yugi looked on with an odd expression, a candy cane hanging forgotten from his fingers. "What in Ra's name are you doing?"

Bakura looked at him. "Ryou's link fell open…"

Yugi blinked and blushed wildly. "Oh Ra…are they doing…naughty things?"

Bakura shook his head. "No…but the Pharaoh just said, 'I love you on all the days that end in y.'" The white-haired thief made a puking motion.

Yugi rolled his eyes heavily and continued to suck absently on his candy cane. "I think it's sweet."

Bakura didn't answer. His eyes locked onto the piece of candy, sliding in and out of Yugi's lips. Immediately, naughty images popped up in his head.

Yugi glanced at him. "What? Why are you staring at me?"

He continued suck on his candy cane, completely oblivious to the thoughts running through his lover's head.

A smirk broke out on Bakura's features and he inched closer to his little love, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor in the living room, watching whatever Christmas specials he could find. "You know, I envy that candy right now." He murmured, kneeling down beside the tri-colour-haired boy and gently letting his slender white fingers knead the boy's shoulders.

Yugi wrinkled his nose. "Why would you envy the…oh…" Realization dawned on him and the red and white sweet dropped from his lips.

It was soon replaced by a pair of warm lips, and Yugi gasped. Bakura was fluid in his movement, and Yugi had barely recognized that he had moved at all until he left that satin softness against his mouth.

"Bakura…I…" he trailed off as he felt one slender, pale finger press against his lips.

"Shh…no talking. Just feel."

The finger moved from Yugi's lips to trail down the side of his neck. He licked his lips and let his eyes slide shut, a little shudder running down his spine. Bakura's hands slipped down Yugi's front, then back up and under his blue jacket. The garment slipped from his shoulders and was sent flying across the room.

The hikari shivered at the sudden blast of cold air. "Just feel…" Bakura murmured again, letting his hand run up and down Yugi's arms.

The light bit his lip. Never had Bakura done this. They had done all sorts of things…normal, bondage, games…but never had Bakura done this. He was caring and gentle in his caresses, where usually he was rough and harsh.

Don't get me wrong, Yugi always loved it. But it was an odd (yet not unpleasant) change to be touched this way. He'd never known Bakura's hands to be so full of…love. Perhaps the Christmas season had gotten him into the spirit of giving…

A low groan made its way through his lips as Bakura's hands continued to explore his body. They went from his arms, to his neck, to his thighs, to his stomach…anywhere, they could, they roamed with a lover's knowledge and wisdom.

He didn't protest when he felt the fabric of his shirt run over his head, and he didn't say a word when he heard Bakura's shirt join it on the floor. When his amethyst eyes fluttered open, Bakura was sitting before him in all his glory, toned chest exposed and rising and falling steadily.

They didn't say anything, no words to be expressed. Bakura slowly leaned forward, forcing Yugi to fall on his back, stretched out and at the mercy of his taller lover. Once again, Bakura's hands found their way into every curve of his body; teasing, playing, exploring.

"Bakura…" Yugi whimpered. Arching his back to every fleeting touch.

He moaned as a blast of cool air hit his half-hardened length. Bakura had his pants unbuttoned, and Yugi raised his hips to allow the tomb robber to remove them.

Yugi was ready to sit up and return the favour, but a pair of hand pushed lightly on his chest keeping him down. He looked with a confused expression into mocha depths, but found no explanation.

Clarification only came when he felt a warm, moist heat encompass his need. He moaned loudly at the contact, the movement almost foreign to him. Every other time, it was him servicing his lover. He hardly ever experience his love's daring and expert tongue, sliding up and down with ease.

Yugi's hand flew out to the side, gripping at anything he could. That warmth, that molten heat…he felt ready to faint. Bakura slid up and down, humming in the back of his throat, licking, grazing, bobbing. Yugi breath came in heavy pants and his eyes rolled back in his head, sliding shut.

He was so close…so close…when Bakura pulled away, a sly smile on his lips. Yugi groaned at the loss of feeling, and at the feeling of that coil in his stomach, ready to pop, having to slowly uncoil.

Bakura worked at his own pants slowly, delicately, gradually slipping them down his hips and rolling to get them off completely. Yugi barely had time to think with the slightest bit of humour 'He's stripping for me…' before the albino was crawling up his form lithely.

"Bakura?"

The tomb robber shook his head. He didn't say anything, just kept that insufferably sexy smirk on his lips as he slowly lowered himself.

Yugi's orbs widened to the point of pain. Was he actually going to…?

His length slid into Bakura slowly as the thief lowered himself, hissing through his teeth. Yugi bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood. Ra, his lover was tight, never being taken before. This encompassing warmth was almost too much for the boy to handle.

It was a few moments before Bakura moved again. He raised himself, then slammed himself back down. Yugi called out his name. His small hands flew automatically to his lover's hips and his held on for dear life.

Bakura's pace was slow at first, but Yugi didn't mind. Just the sight of Bakura raising up and down, the knowledge that he was buried deep inside his tomb raider…

Yugi almost couldn't stand it when Bakura started to pump his own neglected length, beginning to quicken his pace. The sight was more ardent than any other, and he nearly lost it right then.

"Bakura…" he moaned, delighting in the groan that answered him.

The white that painted his chest was hot and Yugi cried out in time with Bakura, he himself losing control and spilling into his pale-haired lover. They shook together in the heat of climax, moaning each other's names over and over again.

Finally, Bakura collapsed forward, and Yugi slowly rolled his hips backward to pull himself out of his exhausted partner.

"I love you on all the days that end in 'y.'" Bakura whispered, pulling Yugi close.

Yugi couldn't find it in him to laugh at such a cheesy line from one such as Bakura. He simply smiled, wrapped his arms around his thief's waist, and surrendered to sleep, murmuring, "Merry Christmas," before he drifted off.

He didn't hear when Bakura returned the sentiment.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Kumori: Phew! It's late…but I'm finally done!

Kagayami: Good! Now off to bed!

Kumori: Indeed! See you all later!


End file.
